Cold Feet
by PinkFiction
Summary: Sonic is usually the brave one out of the group. None of Eggman's robots could ever compare to Sonic's agility. This was all true until one of Eggman's creations turned Sonic's attitude a 360. Now he's cowering and acting strange. His untold past finally caught up to him, and now Sonic's friends need to crack the case in order to get their hero back to normal.
1. A perfect mistake

Chapter 1: A perfect mistake

It was a beautiful day in Möbius. Sonic was sprawled out on the grass, one leg crossed over the other as his arms rested behind his head. It was a perfect time to relax since Eggman wasn't anywhere to be seen. Light snoring escaped his mouth as the sun gleamed over him making it just right.

Suddenly a shadow cascaded over Sonic blocking the sun. This made the blue hedgehog open one eye and groan. "Oh, Hey Tails." Sonic said as he closed his eye again. He was still a bit drowsy and didn't want to be bothered "Sorry for bugging you Sonic but I just wanted to tell you that I made some extra kinks on the tornado. You might want to check it out."

Sonic kept his eyes closed and nodded limply. "That's nice pal, I'll make sure to look into it." Tails rolled his eyes at his friend. "Whatever you say." As Tails was about to walk away, something popped back into his mind. "Oh and Sonic!" Sonic opened his eyes halfway and mumbled in return.

"Well since Eggman haven't been seen in a while, the gang and I were thinking about going to Emerald coast! There's tons of things to do...like swimming..." This made Sonic's eyes pop open as his features paled. "S-swimming?..." Tails stared at his friend in shock as he cautiously continued. "Uh, ya...so you wanna come?" Thoughts ran through Sonic's head faster than he could run.

'just say yes. No one needs to know.' Sonic gulped and gave Tails the best smile he could muster. "Of course bud, why wouldn't I want to come?" Tails gave Sonic a questioning look before shaking it off. "Okay, great! I'll tell you when we're all ready!" Tails then spun his tails making him propel in the air. "Heheh okay, see ya!" Sonic nervously laughed. As Tails was out of sight, Sonic began to panic. What was he thinking?! Swimming?! This has to be the biggest mistake he has ever made.

Later, Tails told Sonic that they were all packed up and ready. Amy, Cream, Cheese and Knuckles were all there when Sonic arrived "Emerald Coast is so beautiful! I can't wait!" Cream gushed as Amy nodded. "Yes, and very romantic! Isn't that right Sonic?" The pink hedgehog snuck up on Sonic making him jump. "Uhhhh Tails! The Tornado sure is looking good!" The blue hedgehog quickly thought up as he zipped away from Amy's grasp.

"Sure is Sonic! I added a few more seats to fit more people in it." Sonic gave his Fox friend his signature smile and thumbs up indicating he did a great job. Tails returned the gesture and jumped into the pilot seat. Everyone else piled in as Sonic reluctantly jumped up on one of the wings. "All set guys?" Amy, Knuckles, Cream and Cheese all nodded and looked at Sonic who sweat dropped. "Uh, ready." The group then lifted off headed to Emerald Coast.

"There it is!" Cream pointed to the body of water underneath the plane. "The water is sparkling! I can't wait to jump in!" Amy smiled as her and Cream giggled together. Sonic knelt down more as the Tornado soared above Emerald Coast. He didn't want to take any chances.

Finally they landed and un packed everything. Beach umbrellas, towels, coolers and many more things were set up as Amy and Cream got their bathing suits on. Knuckles and Tails didn't brother with swim trunks since they didn't wear clothes anyways.

Sonic on the other hand made up his mind. He was just going to lay on the sand and nothing more. Absolutely no swimming. Not after what he's been through. "Sonic! Come in! The waters fine!" Tails called out as they all splashed around.

"Yeah, we can share the floaty ring." Amy winked as Sonic cringed. "Nah, I'm okay, I'll just stay here and catch some rays, y'know?" Tails frowned a bit and continued to splash around with the others. Everything was going down perfectly for Sonic. The others were enjoying themselves and Sonic didn't have to get anywhere near the water. "This is the life." Sonic sighed as he put his arms behind his head. The sun was shining on him just right like before. Nothing was going to mess this up.

Suddenly something was blocking the sun from Sonic. The blue blur opened his eyes only to see Amy, Cream, Knuckles and Tails frozen in place. The facial expressions on their faces changed from confusion to anger when a familiar voice was heard. "Hohohoho! Relaxing on the beach eh? You won't be able to do that after you're finished with me!" Sonic jumped up and got into a fighting stance.

It was instinct when Eggman showed up. "Eggman! What are you doing here?!" Sonic growled as he blocked his friends from the evil doctor. "Come now Sonic. I'm only here to join you guys. You know how lonely it can be at the Egg Fortress." Sonic crossed his arms and gave Eggman a death glare.

"Join us, yeah right. Nice try Egg face." Eggman just hooted with laughter making Sonic roll his eyes. "No, I'm just here to get rid of you once and for all! You pests thought I was gone for good? Ha! Get ready Sonic, I know your weakness and you're not going to get out alive!" Eggman then cackled out loud again. Sonic had enough. "Oh yeah Egghead? Watch me!" Eggman grinned as he pressed a button on his Egg mobile.

"Egg Lagoon! Put that blue pest in his place!" A giant robot appeared right in front of Sonic. It was at least 10ft tall and had a huge glass box as it's body. To the blue hedgehog, the robot looked absolutely pathetic. "What is that supposed to be, some kind of walking box?" Sonic began to laugh as his friends laughed along with him.

"Now Sonic, you are underestimating my newest creation. Back down now before Egg lagoon destroys you!" The blue blur didn't seem fazed one bit. He looked at his hands and pretended to be checking out his nails. "Ya ya ya doc. Make this quick. You're cutting in on our relaxation time." Eggman's face turned bright red as he blew his top. "Get ready to meet your maker! Egg Lagoon! ATTACK!" Sonic smirked and revved up in his spin dash.

He then released and hit the glass robot with a powerful homing attack. Sonic bounced back with a confused look written on his face. 'What is this thing made out of?!' He thought to himself as Tails called out his name. "Sonic!" The blue hedgehog turned around and caught the gold ring that he threw at him. "Heheheh..." Sonic snickered as he then absorbed the energy and turned into a fast spinning ball.

With this, he charged at the robot still in a revolving ball. Sonic hit the robot a couple of times leaving the Egg Lagoon with a few dents. Sonic got out of his ball formation as stared at the robot in shock. "Two dents?!" His friends gasped as they realized this. "Not what you suspected eh Sonic?"

Sonic turned and gave him a cocky grin. "You may have gotten stronger, but you're no match for me." Eggman just laughed. "Hohohohoho! Let's see about that! Egg Lagoon! Do your stuff." Before Sonic had time to respond, Egg Lagoon stretched out one of its arms and securely grabbed hold of Sonic. "SONIC!" Tails and the others cried.

The robot then bashed Sonic against the ground. With that, Egg Lagoon opened up a hatchet on its glass like body and threw Sonic in. "Oh no you don't!" Knuckles ran up to the robot and began to try to punch it open. In the inside, Water began to fill up around Sonic. "Huh?" Sonic lifted his hand that was now soaked. The water slowly kept on rising making the poor hedgehog panic.

"H-hey! Let me out!" Eggman flew in front of Sonic in the Egg mobile. "Nuh uh uh, I'm not quite finished." Smaller robots began to appear trying to fight Tails and the others as Egg Lagoon began it's duty to end Sonic's life. "No one keeps me away from saving my Sonic!" Amy kept on bashing the smaller robots with her hammer as Cream and cheese cowered away.

As the water rose up Sonic's ankles, he began to try to break free. "I'm afraid you won't be escaping this time Sonic! HOHOHOHOHO!" The blue blur gulped as the water kept filling in around him. He glanced at his friends who were still fighting off the other robots. They were busy, and the water was filling up faster and faster. Eggman knew about Sonic's fear of water, but did he really have to use it against him? Sonic couldn't help but wonder how he figured out.

Finally the other robots captured The others and brought them right in front of Sonic. "Hohohoho! You all have front row seats to the death of that blue rat Sonic! Enjoy your last minutes Sonic, they will be your very last." For a moment, that very moment, everyone saw something they never saw before.

Sonic the hedgehog, their hero, looked utterly terrified.

* * *

><p><strong>AN First chapter finished! Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to...favourite/follow/review. thanks I appreciate it!**


	2. Let me out

Chapter 2: Let me out

"Please..." Water was rising past the blue hedgehog's waist. "P-please let me out." Sonic choked on his words as his friends could only watch. "This is starting to get good. Almost to the best part." Eggman snickered as Sonic's friends looked in dismay. "You're not going to get away with this!" Tails shouted trying to sound tougher than he really was.

"Yeah! Mr Sonic always finds a way out of everything!" Cream added in as Cheese nodded in agreement. "Oh is that so? What do you think Sonic?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow at the fearful hedgehog.

"Eggman! L-Let me OUT!" Sonic was now pounding his fists from the inside as tears threatened to leak out. "No can do Sonic." Eggman said in an evil manner as he crossed him arms and waited.

Memories began to flood back into Sonic's head making his heart pound faster and almost leap out of his chest. '_The cold water surrounded the young blue hedgehog. It prevented him from breathing the fresh air...' _

"NO!" Sonic suddenly gasped as he shook his head from the nightmares. "LET ME GO!" Sonic did a couple homing attacks against the glass but only a few cracks formed.

Sonic was growing weaker and his legs were shaking from fright. With the water just below his chin, he knew it wasn't going to end well. "Eggman! Don't you dare!" Tails yelled out as tears rolled down his cheeks.

His brother, the one who found him and provided him home in the past, was going to die right before him. The sight would be too unbearable to watch...to comprehend.

"Oh...I think it's too late my friend. Any last words for this blue nuisance?" Eggman grinned with excitement sparkling in his eyes. To Eggman, this was an enjoyable sight to see. His enemy, the priority one hedgehog, was just a couple Super Sonic seconds away from death's cold grasp. "Oh I got a few things to say." Knuckles growled as his teeth clenched in pure anger.

Before Eggman could say anything, Knuckles broke free from the robots. And freed everyone else. "I say you're going down Eggman!" Fire burned in Knuckle's eyes which made the Doctor panic. "Oh...no...I guess I better...go..."

The Egg shaped man then quickly retreated away in his Egg mobile afraid of Knuckles' wrath. "Knuckles! Hurry!" Tails cried out as Amy was trying her best to break the glass with her hammer.

The water was just above Sonic's head making Sonic hold his breath in terror as if he might not survive. "KNUCKLES...SMASH!" The robot was smashed right open as water poured out.

After the residue was cleared, a certain blue hedgehog was seen on his hands and knees, coughing and sputtering. "Sonic! Are you okay?!" Amy, Tails, Knuckles and Cream and Cheese ran up to their weak friend.

"I though I'd never get to hug you again!" Amy sobbed as she squeezed the life out of Sonic making him let out a choked gasp. Tails smiled and gave his buddy a thumbs up. He was excited to see what Sonic's reaction would be. They saved him instead of the other way around this time! Sonic sure would be proud!

The group waited for Sonic to speak...but all they got was a stressed out expression. "No...n-no..." Sonic stuttered out as he cowered away from them. "Sonic?" Tails piped up in astonishment. Sonic wasn't acting like himself.

He was acting like he was afraid...like there was still something bothering him. A big gust of wind hit the others as Sonic bolted away from his friends. Amy, Knuckles and Cream and Cheese all had surprised expressions spread across their faces like they didn't think this would happen.

Tails on the other hand was wondering what was wrong with his friend...his brother. Being raised by one of the toughest and bravest hedgehog he knew, Tails's wasn't going to give up. He was determined to see was was up with the speedy blue hedgehog. "Come on guys, get in the Tornado. We have some business to clear up."

* * *

><p>The group finally arrived back at Sonic and Tails' house. Cream and Cheese had to go home for supper, but as for Tails, Amy and Knuckles; they were interested to see what was going on. "Sonic? Sooonic!" Amy hollered in the dark house.<p>

A loud crashing noise was heard from the living room as well as agile footsteps running down into the basement. "He's down in the basement!" Tails whispered as the three started creeping to the stairs.

Suddenly A blue streak knocked the wind out of them as it pushed past them. "Sonic get back here!" Amy puffed as she tried to run after him. The house then fell silent once again as Sonic continued to hide.

"Maybe he's upstairs?" Tails spoke up again as the other two nodded. As they walked up, Amy turned on every light. The last room they checked, was Sonic's.

When Tails, Amy and Knuckles wandered in, it looked like a tornado hit the room. It looked like whoever was in there last was in a huge rush. "Sonic, you in here?" Tails asked as he looked around the room.

"Sonic? If you come out, I'll go on a date with you..." Amy grinned as Tails and Knuckles rolled their eyes. "Yeah I'm pretty sure Sonic won't be coming out anytime soon now." Knuckles said as Amy's face twisted with anger. "What did you say?!" Amy shouted as she pulled out her piko piko hammer. The two then began to fight as Tails looked under the bed.

Right curled up against the wall was none other than Sonic the hedgehog. "Sonic! What are you doing under the bed?" Tails wondered out loud as the blue hedgehog uncurled himself and accidentally hit his head off the bed.

"T-tails! What are you doing here?!" Sonic said startled as Tails scratched his head. "Uh, I live here too you know." Sonic stood up and nervously chuckled at this. "Heheh, forgot that. Sorry buddy, I was just um, looking for something." Sonic sure was acting a bit more calmer than before...but he was still shaking slightly. "SONIC!" Amy cried out as she tackled her love in a death hug.

"Don't you ever run away from me again! I thought I lost you!" Amy scolded Sonic who was struggling in her tight grasp. The poor hedgehog was speechless, and short on air from being near to getting the life squeezed out of him.

Luckily for Sonic, Amy finally let go but was still extremely close to him. There was no such thing as personal space when it came to Amy.

To break the silence, Tails spoke up. "So Sonic, about earlier..." Alarm took over Sonic's face before he sweat dropped. "Oh! Sorry guys but I'm super tired! It sure was a long day so I'll just be hitting the hay now. See ya!" Before the other's could even blink, Sonic quickly shooed them out of the room and slammed the door.

Tails, Amy and Knuckles blinked a couple times to try to register what just happened. It didn't take long for the yellow fox to start to worry again. When Sonic was captured by Eggman, it was like all of his bravery was left behind.

He was shaking and he even cried which is one of the emotions Tails and the others never got to see. Sonic was acting strange, and it's now up to Tails, Amy, and Knuckles to figure everything out before it gets worse. This dilemma is defiantly going to turn out more then they have bargained for.


End file.
